


Biweekly Log 08

by stephanericher



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles published on tumblr 11/9/14-11/22/14. very kagahimu-heavy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biweekly Log 08

1\. Mug (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya), originally published on twitter

It’s almost a minor miracle that the hot mug of tea warms his frostbitten hands instead of succumbing immediately to the cold; there’s more of him than there is of it (by volume at least). There’s probably some law of physics or chemistry that explains it but Tatsuya’s always been a little fuzzy on the hard sciences, a little more focused on math and literature and language. he’s still staring at the steam floating off the cup of tea when Taiga flops down next to him on the couch, prods him with his shoulder.

“Hey,” he says; Tatsuya looks at him.

“Hey yourself,” he says, smiling as he grips the mug a little tighter as he slides a little closer

* * *

 

2\. Ideal (Yomo Renji/Kaneki Ken)

Ken’s idealism is contagious, the brightness in his eyes, his eagerness—it’s like looking at the way he could have been, the way any of them could have been. There’s an undercurrent of sadness underneath, but they’ve all had their troubles and yet this kid keeps going and keeps hoping and Renji wants that hope, too, starts to feel it in his bones. It’s dangerous, but it can’t be more dangerous than anything else he’s done yet, can it? And yet when his lips touch Ken’s it’s thrilling, the worst kind of adrenaline, like the best fight he’s had turned up another level. And he can’t let go.

* * *

 

3\. Mirror (Araki Masako, Himuro Tatsuya)

He reminds her too much of herself at that age, angry and lonely and holding onto basketball like the edge of the cliff of life and not sure if he wants to use it to claw his way out and wearing down the strength of his fingers with punches. It’s not like she can stop him or really discipline him for fighting; she’s got no proof and he denies it every time (they all do; at that age they all know how to lie). It’s like a twisted sort of mirror that she doesn’t want to hold up. And yet, he’s healing despite himself and despite her lack of intervention. Maybe he’s attacking the source of his problems at the source; maybe it’s internal and maybe it’s external but he’s getting there, and it’s something to see.

* * *

 

4\. Solid (Kinjou Shingo/Arakita Yasutomo)

Kinjou is solid, but that’s not surprising; he’s been an athlete basically all his life. Well, in theory it’s already given but when he pulls Arakita against it it’s something different, like a wall that’s warm but somehow that’s okay and he feels unsettled that he doesn’t feel unsettled about this and it’s just fucking weird. But he can’t make himself fidget, so he stays still and he really doesn’t want to but he’s leaning back anyway, letting Kinjou pull him onto his lap, feeling Kinjou’s heart beat against his back slow and steady and it’s not nice but it’s not…bad, either.

* * *

 

5\. Stop (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya), originally published on twitter

They always order up for dinner the nights Taiga comes back from road trips, mostly because they don’t have the patience to cook or to go anywhere, but also because Taiga’s too tired and Tatsuya wants to properly monopolize him even though Taiga tells him with that painfully honest face that he’s missed his cooking a lot (which only makes Tatsuya want to jump him right then and there).

“You indulge me too much,” Tatsuya says afterward.

The look Taiga gives him, brows knit and cheeks slightly puffed, is ridiculously adorable, to the point where he almost doesn’t hear Taiga’s next words.

“Do you want me to stop? I mean, I really want this too, you know.”

Tatsuya kisses his cheek, pulling closer. “I know. Please don’t stop.”

* * *

 

6\. Balk (Yomo Renji/Itori)

Maybe he’s being overly cautious, but he always balks at the prospect of doing anything sexual with her, like it’s grounds he’s afraid to walk on—she asks him if it is, not as a dare but because she’s genuinely curious, and he doesn’t really have an answer for her. He doesn’t flinch as she moves her face closer, peering into her eyes like this is a game of chicken.

Either way he loses, but he only realizes this once their lips meet.

* * *

 

7\. Chapstick (Ogiwara Shigehiro/Mochida Reiji)

Mochida uses strawberry chapstick; it’s surprisingly cute of him (although cute isn’t exactly the right word but it’s close enough that Ogiwara’s going to go with it). It makes his lips all smooth and sweet and waxy even in the winter and Ogiwara likes watching him reapply it and then purse his lips and put his hands back in his jacket pocket; he feels Ogiwara’s gaze and looks back at him and Ogiwara keeps smiling (it’s almost impossible for him not to smile around Mochida sometimes).

* * *

8\. War (Shibazaki Kenjirou/Hamura)

It’s probably foolish but he still wants to protect Hamura from the war that this is becoming—the war that this already was, has been, going on twenty years or so now. This is from before Hamura’s time and it is not right to sully the idealism and sense of righteousness that the police academy somehow didn’t beat out of him—but doesn’t that mean it’s resilient enough to take the pounding? Maybe so, but Shibazaki doesn’t want to test it, wants to keep Hamura as he is in his arms, sure of himself and his opinions in a way that only the young and inexperienced can be. He can’t protect him forever, but he ought to have more of a shining youth than Shibazaki ever got the chance to have.

* * *

 

9\. Garden (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya)

Getting a smile out of Tatsuya is like weeding a garden sometimes; taiga can pull and pull and think he’s almost there but then he yanks too hard & the stem pulls off the roots and Tatsuya looks down—he used to smile more, almost all the time, but now he’s so much quicker to pull back, or to throw up a flat, fake one (apparently it’s good enough as long as you don’t know Tatsuya too well and maybe that’s the problem, that Taiga does know him too well). But it gets easier with time, as he guides his fingers deeper to seize the root and bring the happiness out from where Tatsuya hides it, easier to pull the smiles onto his face and pull their hands together and pull the happiness into the air around them, until there’s too much to easily extinguish.

* * *

10\. Breathing (Mibuchi Reo/Midorima Shintarou) for crimsontentacles

Midorima’s quite certain he stopped breathing some time ago, but somehow he can hear the blood pumping through his ears and feel it rushing through his head as Mibuchi draws closer and closer. He wants to run away but there’s nowhere to go and he can barely move at all in the first place. Mibuchi’s smile grows wider and he’s now so near that Midorima can smell his sweat and some kind of musky undertone and see every perfect pore on his face and from this close his eyelashes are even more impressive and Midorima can barely believe that this is what he’s thinking. He should be trying to escape from this paralysis, but somehow he wants Mibuchi to get closer, wants to see how long and thick those gorgeous dark lashes are and wants to watch them blink in slow motion.

Mibuchi makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat, so low that it’s probably undetectable to anyone other than them. And then the intimacy of the situation hits Midorima and his face flushes all over again; he’s aware that he’s almost gasping for breath and clenching his fists and the way Mibuchi’s strong, calloused fingers caress his chin, the tip of his thumb drawing tiny circles right beneath Midorima’s lip (and Midorima isn’t going to stop him if he moves it just a little bit upward on top of his mouth and–no, he’s not going to go there).

And the worst part is that he can’t look away from Mibuchi’s eyes, framed by those lashes–they’re locked with his completely. And he minds that part perhaps the least; Mibuchi’s eyes are sharp and intelligent and glittering darkly–not that he doesn’t mind at all, but it could be worse.

* * *

 

11\. Bruised (Imayoshi Shouichi/Kagami Taiga)

Shouichi works out too hard sometimes, but he finds it rather easy to overindulge without practice schedule and he’s never been good at defining his own limits, leaving them as blurry ballpark measurements that are always far from where he is, even if he feels like he’s going to faint or vomit or explode. But it’s awfully hard coming home to Taiga and getting a lecture, even when he rubs ointment into the bruises and bandages the scrapes on his knuckles and the blisters on his feet, and he tells Taiga that he’s being too nice, that he’s just reinforcing this terrible behavior. Taiga tells him not to joke about that, and the flatness of his voice tells Shouichi that he’s gone too far, and he reckons that perhaps he really ought to tone it down next time.

* * *

12\. Apples (Nagachika Hideyoshi/Kaneki Ken)

“I don’t know; I like Golden Delicious,” says Hide through a mouthful of Macintosh apple. “What about you?”

Kaneki’s never paid too much attention to what type of apple he was eating; he’s always enjoyed them but there are other foods he prefers more, other foods that have a better and more interesting flavor to him. “Um.”

Hide holds out his apple. “Want a bite?”

Kaneki bites a small piece and chews. It’s kind of bland, but not bad. He’s too busy trying to think about the taste that he doesn’t notice when Hide’s lips close on his. (He tastes better than apples, sharper and smokier.)

* * *

13\. Flour (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya)

Too many things about Tatsuya are flat-out unfair, and among their number is his ability to look stunning when covered in flour. (It doesn’t help that he’s making this cake for Taiga and he’d half-meant it to be a surprise and hadn’t counted on taiga getting home this early, but he’s always bad at allocating time for baking because he always has to make sure the butter is creamed just so and he can never just pick a cake pan even from the few that they have and he always samples the ingredients.) The kitchen is a wreck and there’s still a full measuring cup in Tatsuya’s hand (from which flour is spilling onto the floor) and the oven is preheated already and the right thing to do in this situation is offer to help Tatsuya with the cake, and when Tatsuya refuses help him with the cleanup at least—but Tatsuya looks so damn beautiful right now that taiga’s arms are itching and the room is getting more than sort of uncomfortable so he steps over, sugar crunching under his boots, and envelops Tatsuya in his arms.

He smells like flour and vanilla and the tiniest hint of sweat; Taiga buries his face in the crook of Tatsuya’s neck and sighs. Tatsuya laughs under his breath, but they’re close enough so Taiga hears it anyway, knows Tatsuya’s arms are about to snake around his waist and then they do. He probably still doesn’t realize how much Taiga adores him in this moment, but there are still so many other ways to show him. Telling him won’t hurt at the very least, so Taiga murmurs it into his neck until Tatsuya jerks his head to the side and meets his lips to Taiga’s.

 

 


End file.
